The Secret Library: The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom
by NeverLander852
Summary: A fan-made 'Secret Library' story. Post-Elena & the Secret of Avalor. plot in first chapter. [Note: I do not own Sofia the First or Crash Bandicoot.]
1. The story begins

**The Secret Library: The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom**

A fan-made 'Secret Library' story. Post- _Elena & the Secret of Avalor_. Sofia learns a new story in her secret library; a tale about a strange, all new mysterious kingdom which has just appeared out of nowhere a few days ago. Soon, the next day, she and her family visit the strange new kingdom, but there is something fishy about the new kingdom, especially with it's ruler...

 **[Note: I do not own** _Sofia the First_ **or** _Crash Bandicoot_ **.]**

* * *

 **Sofia The First Theme:**

 _I was a girl in the village doin' alright_  
 _Then I became a Princess overnight_  
 _Now I gotta figure out how to do it right_  
 _So much to learn and see_  
 _Up in the castle with my new family_  
 _In a school that's just for royalty_  
 _A whole enchanted world is waiting for me_

 _I'm so excited to be (Sofia the First)_  
 _I'm finding out what being royal's all about (Sofia the First)_  
 _Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (Sofia)_  
 _It's gonna be my time (Sofia)_  
 _To show them all that I'm Sofia the First!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The story begins**

 **Title Banner:** _The Secret Library: The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom_ _  
_

The story begins at the castle in Enchancia. Sofia, James, and Amber had just came home from Royal Prep. they were with King Roland II and Queen Miranda at the dinner table. "How was your day at school?" Miranda asked Sofia, James, and Amber.

"It was great, Mom!" James said. "Zandar was talking about a new kingdom that appeared out of nowhere a few days ago." "Yes, James," Amber said. "Hildegard said she saw it all the way from her bedroom window!"

"A new kingdom?" Baileywick, the castle steward, said as he walked by, intrigued. "Yes, Baileywick." Sofia said. "Zandar said he saw it coming to school and on the way home. It had very strange buildings, some of which we never ever saw anywhere; in the village, or Tangu, or _anywhere_ in the kingdom."

"Strange buildings not seen anywhere else?" Baileywick said, surprised. "That's worth checking out."

"Indeed." Roland said. "So that's why, tomorrow, we're going to visit the new kingdom!" The kids were excited. "It'll be so exciting, Rollie!" Miranda said. "I bet there'll be amazing things to see in the new kingdom!" Amber said. "I wonder if anyone who lives there likes tiaras..." she mused. "Whoever lives there, I hope they like rolling wheely shoes." James said.

"I'm sure they will." Sofia said to her stepbrother.

Suddenly, her amulet, the Amulet of Avalor, started glowing blue. She knew what this meant - time to go to the Secret Library.

"Oh my." she said. "May I be excused?" she asked. "OK." Roland said. "Thanks, Dad." Sofia said, as she got up from the table and headed out to her room.

"She must be very excited, Rollie." Miranda said.

* * *

At the Secret Library, Sofia raced into the main room, and saw a new book come down.

 **"The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom."** she read the title. "This is a new one." she said. "Is it related to the new kingdom Zandar was on about?"

The book flew into the magic mirror, and images of different kingdoms appeared.

"For as long as anyone can remember, The Ever Realm has many different kingdoms, like Tangu, Wei-Ling, Freezenburg, Kaldune, Enchancia, even the far-off kingdom of Avalor, where Princess Elena resides." The mirror narrated.

Sofia realized she was learning about the different kingdoms of the Ever Realm, and instantly recognized Avalor. "That's where I freed Princess Elena from my amulet!" she said.

"Until one night, a mysterious new kingdom appeared out of nowhere, high above the ocean." the mirror continued. "It was nothing like any other kingdom or village in the Ever Realm."

The images showed the new kingdom, high above the ocean, and Sofia saw what the new kingdom looked like: the buildings in the kingdom were _nothing_ like in any village or kingdom at all! The buildings had strange shapes, bright neon lights, weird walkways, and they all looked rather... quite out of place in the Ever Realm. "I have _never_ seen any kingdom like _that_ before!" Sofia said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"The origins of the kingdom are a mystery to all, even to the most cleverest people in all of every known kingdom." the mirror said. "And it's told that the ruler of this mystery kingdom is not like anyone in the Ever Realm; for he has a big letter 'N' on his forehead."

Sofia saw the silhouetted image of the new kingdom's ruler, and saw the white-ish letter 'N' on the forehead. "That _is_ a mystery." Sofia said.

Then, the images showed different people walking on the strange walkways of the new kingdom, then the people faded, showing the empty walkways, as the mirror still kept narrating. "It is also said that lots of people from different kingdoms went to the new kingdom, but the strangest thing is, of all those who go in, no one _ever comes out_!"

Sofia gasped. "Why?" she asked. "That is a mystery, too." the mirror said. "It seems that there is more to this mysterious kingdom than meets the eye, but it will take someone very brave to enter, discover the truth, and get out... in one piece."

The images faded from the mirror.

"That was a **very** strange kingdom." Sofia said to herself as she left the library. "I don't think I've even seen buildings like those _anywhere_ in the kingdom, or Tangu, or Freezenburg." "Well," she added, "Royal Prep's buildings are different coloured, but I don't think they have anything like those lights." She knew what she had to do. "This story _is_ quite strange," she mused, "but, as Story-keeper, I need to finish the story. So, first thing tomorrow, I will need to find out more about the new kingdom."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _A mysterious new kingdom with weird buildings? That IS a strange story for the Secret Library._

 _But, as Story-keeper, Sofia has to finish the story, and work out the truth behind the new kingdom._

 _But, like the mirror said, '_ there is more to this mysterious kingdom than meets the eye.'

What mysteries lie and wait for Sofia and her family?

What's the secret of the mysterious kingdom?

Did the chicken come before the egg?

Find out soon!

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	2. New Cortexia

**[Note: I do not own** _Sofia the First_ **or _Crash Bandicoot_.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Cortexia**

The very next day, Sofia and her family, and Baileywick were in the winged royal coach, heading towards the mysterious kingdom.

Of course, they were dressed in their fanciest clothes; Amber in her ballgown from _'Once Upon A Princess'_ , James in his suit from _'Day of the Sorcerers',_ Miranda in her green dress from _'The Crown of Blossoms',_ Roland was dressed in the suit he wore in _'Elena & the Secret of Avalor', _Baileywick in a dark blue version of his suit, and Sofia was wearing her light blue dress* from _'Holiday in Enchancia'_.

 _[*-that dress was from before she freed Elena from her amulet.]_

"So, Sofia, what does this mysterious kingdom look like?" Roland asked. "Well," Sofia said, "I remember that the buildings were strange shapes, and there were neon lights."

"Like those?" James said, noticing a sign that said **'Welcome to New Cortexia'** flashing in blue neon. "New Cortexia?" Roland said. "I've never seen _that_ kingdom before."

Almost immediately, they came down to a landing pad, and it was then Sofia and her family saw what the buildings of 'New Cortexia' looked like; they were all big skyscrapers from the future, all based on the 'Future Frenzy' scenery from _Crash Bandicoot: Warped_ , but as it looked in the _N Sane Trilogy. 'Those are the same buildings I saw in the book!'_ thought Sofia.

The winged royal coach landed. Sofia, her family, and Baileywick got out and stared at the scenery of New Cortexia.

"Well... This... is... _more_ than I was expecting." Miranda said, quite surprised.

"These lights are so... weird." James said. At that moment, Sofia noticed a sign nearby. It said: 'THIS WAY TO THE PALACE'. "We should go that way." She said. "OK." Roland said.

When they followed the sign, they soon found themselves on a moving green conveyor belt, that seemed to take them through the 'kingdom'. They saw all sorts of futuristic signs, buildings, and strange people with brown hair and wearing glasses working and chatting nearby. Sofia was quite surprised. If this was part of the story, she knew she'd have her work cut out for her this time, as the Storykeeper.

* * *

Soon, about half an hour later, they soon reached the palace of the kingdom of New Cortexia.

But, to be honest, 'palace' wasn't quite the word used to describe it: The building looked like a mix of The White House, Big Ben, and an ancient temple, and a weird-looking castle, complete with a blimp-like thing attached to the topmost tower. and it was colored in the same colors of the buildings of 'New Cortexia'.

They saw a huge steel door open. "This palace is _definitely_ nothing like back home." Amber said. The royal family and Baileywick went in via the conveyor, and the door shut behind them.

Once inside, the conveyor stopped, and soon, they found themselves in a big long hall, all coloured dark purple and gold. All the lights in it were off, and the hall was silent. Eerily silent.

"Hello?" Roland called. But nobody answered, and his voice echoed around the hall.

"OK, Daddy," Amber said, "I think nobody's in, so we should leave right now, and-

Then, all the lights in the hall went on. These lights were VERY bright; in fact, they were **so** bright, the royal family yelled in shock at such brightness.

Then, a loud trumpet fanfare filled the room, an extremely loud one, making them all wince and cover their ears.

 **Suddenly!**

More of the strange people they saw, this time all wearing medieval guard clothes, all walked in. "What on earth?" Baileywick said, his ears still ringing.

One of the guards spoke. "Presenting, the ruler of New Cortexia, Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex!" he said.

The guards parted on either side of the hall, and a big red carpet rolled out, just stopping in front of Sofia and her family and Baileywick.

Then they saw what the ruler of New Cortexia looked like, and when they did, they WERE surprised; for this is what he looked like:

He was a short, balding, yellow-skinned, large-headed human with a giant permanent tattoo symboled _N_ on his forehead. He was wearing a lab coat, with some sort of black clothing underneath, and donning leather gloves and boots. Since he was balding, he had black frazzled hair only on the sides of his head and a thick strand on top, complete with a short beard in the same colour of his hair on his face.

"Oh... ummm..." Roland said, staring at the guy who was 'the ruler of New Cortexia'. "Greetings... Mr... umm... 'Your Highness."

Seeing how short Cortex was, he knelt down so he could shake his hand. "I am King Roland II from Enchancia. This is my wife, Miranda, and my steward, Baileywick, and my children, Sofia, James, and Amber."

The others curtsied and bowed. Sofia noticed the N on Cortex's forehead. _"That must be the ruler of this kingdom!"_ she thought.

"Welcome." Cortex said. "I am Dr Neo Cortex, the ruler of this kingdom, called New Cortexia." "We noticed." James said. "It's very nice."

"We're here on a visit." Sofia said, as politely as she could. "I know." Cortex said. "I saw you arrive. Tell me, honestly, What do you think of the castle of New Cortexia?" The royal family looked around at how weird it looked; there were also busts of Cortex's head, and strange pictures of different creatures and machines.

"It's so..." Roland said, quite nervously, as if he was trying to say something nicely without offending Cortex. "Ummmm... great!"

"I know." Cortex said grandly. "Isn't it marvellous! It was assembled all in 1 single night!"

"Technically, that's impossible-" James started, before Amber covered his mouth. "Impossibly amazing." Amber said quickly.

Cortexs grinned. "How would you like something to eat?" "we would be very much grateful." Miranda said. "Good." Cortex said. "Follow me."

With that, Sofia, Baileywick, and the royal family followed Cortex down the hall.

TO them, there was definitely something fishy about 'New Cortexia'. But what was it? And could Sofia give the story of 'The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom' a happy ending?

* * *

 **Author's note;**

There's definitely something fishy about 'New Cortexia'.

WHAT IS IT?!

Will Sofia give the story of 'The Tale of the Mysterious Kingdom' a happy ending?

Is Cortex a honest ruler?

Will the Big Hero 6 story of 'The Nightmare Crown' be finished soon?

Did the egg come before the chicken?

FIND OUT SOON!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
